1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for plasma processing a substrate, more particularly, a plasma processing chamber having a wide RF ground strap and/or a substrate extension bar and methods for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
PECVD is generally employed to deposit a thin film on a substrate or a semiconductor wafer. PECVD is generally accomplished by introducing a precursor gas or gases into a vacuum chamber. The precursor gas is typically directed through a distribution plate typically fabricated from aluminum situated near the top of the chamber. Plasma is formed in the vacuum chamber. The precursor gas reacts with the plasma to deposit a thin layer of material on the surface of the substrate that is positioned on a substrate support. Deposition by-products produced during the reaction are often deposited on the slit valve tunnel and the chamber wall of the vacuum chamber. The deposited film on the chamber wall and the slit valve tunnel is relatively porous due to non-uniform gas flow and plasma density. This porous film accumulates on the chamber walls and may become a source of contamination in the chamber producing flakes and particles during prolonged durations of deposition.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved plasma processing chamber and method for using the same.